


It'll Get Better

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]





	It'll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Simon asks sadly as he sits across from Mikael who is purposely avoiding eye contact. His hands are in his lap as his shoulders hunch up, almost defensively. Almost like he’s waiting for some kind of blow, physical or otherwise.

“I’m sorry.” Mikael’s words are slow like there is a lump in his throat, like he’s on the verge of tears.

Simon’s expression turns even sadder as he reaches out to his friend. His hand doesn’t go far as he notices Mikael’s small flinch of movement away from him. It hurts Simon, but he doesn’t blame Mikael’s reaction. Not after everything that has happened to him in the past few days. He wishes beyond anything that he was there, but he’s not a Shadowhunter. He’s a vampire and the Hotel Dumourt is his home. Even though the Institute allows those of non-angel blood in, it’s usually the high ranking officials like Raphael, so he never went to Mikael’s birthday dinner/party. Besides he would have felt too left out and on guard. But now, he doesn’t care, he wishes he would have went, he wishes he could have done something more.

“It’s not your fault, Mikael, you don’t have to apologise I just- I would have done something. You know you can come and talk to me right? We’re friends, close friends even, or so I thought. I mean…”

“Yes! Yes, of course we are. You’re my best friend, Simon.” Mikael says quickly as he looks up, a fire in his eyes. He doesn’t want Simon thinking that they’re not, that Simon isn’t important to him, because he is.  “I- I guess I didn’t know how to.”

Simon’s heart falls. Of course he didn’t. When his mom was drinking, could he tell anyone? Even when he did, when he talked to Clary about it… Well it only came out by accident. He didn’t mean…

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I- I get it Mikael. I know it’s hard, I- My mom drank a lot when I was younger and I thought it was normal and it wasn’t. Once I realized I was- I was too ashamed. But you don’t need to be ashamed. It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

Mikael’s eyes start to water at Simon’s words. His carefully built up walls that have surrounded him for so long, that have been forcefully knocked down yesterday when everyone found out; they fall down effortlessly now.

“Can I hug you?” Simon asks slowly.

Mikael nods his head and practically falls onto Simon who hugs him closely. His own tears forming as he thinks about everything that Mikael has been through. Things he knows all too much about, on some level.

“It’ll get better.” Simon tells him sincerely. “It will. You’ll get older and things will get better. You’ll live here now, in New York, and you won’t ever have to see them again. I promise. You’ll remember it- It’s hard to forget something like that, but you’ll learn to live without so much fear… It’ll get better, Mik.”


End file.
